


No Use in Crying Over Burnt Lasagna

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Romance, awkward moments, burnt food, domestic AU, failed cooking, gayperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is not a good cook, and Vaughn is a really good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use in Crying Over Burnt Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I felt I had to get out of my system :) Enjoy! Also this is the first story I have written for this site that isn't rated mature or explicit. Lol what got into me today??? Cuteness. That's what.

No Use in Crying Over Burnt Lasagna

Rhys’ feet slid around the kitchen counter in a frantic scramble, hands grabbed blindly for hot mitts and then he was hurriedly pulling the oven open. The amber haired male was greeted by a big cloud of smoke as soon as the door came open. He made a distressed whine and pulled the smoking dish from the confines of the oven and let it clatter down onto the stove top. Rhys waved away the cloud feebly and cursed out loudly when the smoke alarm began to wail shrilly.

Rhys let loose of a defeated cry and threw the oven mitts across the counter in dismay, bringing his hands up to clutch at his hair groaning out as he looked over the absolutely ruined pan of what was once lasagna, but now looked like a big helping of burnt mush. Rhys turned around in panic to take the pan of vegetables off the stove…well at least he could save them if nothing else. The lasagna was shot, but the vegetables still looked pretty decent. Rhys shuffled around the kitchen island in too much of a hurry and caught his foot on the edge of the cabinet. Rhys tried to catch the falling pan, but it was already out of his hands and scattering to the kitchen floor, a rainbow of vegetables spilling out over the tawny tile. Rhys sunk down to his knees, hands held out in utter defeat cursing the spilled vegetables and the still screeching smoke alarm berating his tender ears.

This is what he got for trying. He thought it would be so romantic to surprise his boyfriend with this fabulous dinner for their date night and it would be all wonderful and spectacular and now it was just a heaping mess of spilled vegetables and burnt lasagna. What a mess, Rhys thought to himself groaning out loudly.

Suddenly there was the click of the front lock coming undone and the door came yawning open, the shorter russet haired man Rhys knew all too well filling the frame. Vaughn rounded through the home, coming to the kitchen a worried look splashed across his face. His eyes instantly fell over his partner of a year and a half, and Vaughn’s eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

Rhys was standing in the kitchen his ‘kiss the cook’ apron still wrapped around him and covered in stains, the smoke alarm screaming through the home, a burnt looking dish on the counter and vegetables all over the floor.

“Rhys…what the…?” Vaughn started and then caught a glimpse of Rhys’ teary eyed face, the slightly older male trying to best to hold back the sobs, but his puffy eyes and quivering bottom lip gave it all away instantly.

“Oh Rhys.” Vaughn breathed shaking his head a small smile creeping across his thin lips.

Vaughn headed into the kitchen closing the gap between him and his boyfriend, arms coming to encircle his much taller partner in a soothing fashion. Rhys returned the embrace trying to suck up his pride and not let his boyfriend see he was on the verge of actually _crying_ over…well…spilt vegetables.

“What are you doing?” Vaughn questioned pulling away from Rhys just a tad to look up at the other man’s face gently.

“Well…I had this whole great idea that I was going to cook dinner and it was going to be really romantic….but…it didn’t work out so well.” Rhys sniffled wiping at his eye trying to pass it off as ‘having an eyelash or something in it’.

Vaughn shook his head and laughed out heartily his smile bright and soft as he looked at his goof of a boyfriend.

“Rhys you and I both know you are a _terrible_ cook.” Vaughn chuckled playfully toying with Rhys’ apron ties.

“Well…I know but I figured if I Googled some recipes, and watched some how-to videos…I just thought I could do it…” Rhys mumbled shrugging his shoulders up innocently.

Vaughn grinned widely at the taller man towering over him.

“You know I love you right?” Vaughn giggled grabbing Rhys’ neck and hauling him down for a frantic kiss.

Rhys pushed against Vaughn’s soft, inviting lips, the kiss being an instant ‘heal all’ for Rhys’ failed attempt at a romantic dinner.

“I love you too Vaughn.” Rhys whispered sheepishly looking at the shorter man with fond eyes.

“Now…let’s clean this up and how about we order a pizza, get a pay per view movie, strip down to our boxers and call it a night huh?” Vaughn offered stepping back to observe the mess sprawled all over the kitchen.

Rhys sniffled a little and nodded.

Vaughn could only smile at the taller man. He was a precious thing, so confident and gorgeous in public, but when you got him alone he was just as big of a nerd as Vaughn himself. Rhys may not have looked the part but he had a comic book collection that was of epic proportions, and he loved all day science fiction movie marathons just as much as Vaughn did. He was gentle and he was kind, and that was enough to overlook his sometimes larger than life ego and habit for biting off more than he could chew.

“Can we get stuffed crust?” Rhys asked feebly.

“Sure Rhys. We can get stuffed crust.” Vaughn chuckled smiling.


End file.
